


Mea Culpa

by cosmicrailway614



Series: Enigma [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Edging, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Verse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape Roleplay, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting, con non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicrailway614/pseuds/cosmicrailway614
Summary: Even in an experienced couple, some mistakes are bound to happen.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Enigma [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850935
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Mea Culpa

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again guys!!  
> This one was hard y'all! The middle part was hard to write, words kept eluding me until 2 am and it finally is here!  
> As always, READ THE TAGS, if you're umconfortable with any of these topics, please skip this one.  
> I hope you enjoy this mess that always starts normal and ends in a trainwreck.
> 
> Title based on the song by Enigma.

The dimmed lights of the room gave a romantic aura to the environment but the scene that was taking place there was far from being romantic.

A small figure was kneeled on the hardwood floor, his hands restrained by handcuffs behind his back, eyes red from unshaded tears, lips shinning with his own spit, and slick running down his thighs. A bigger figure was standing in front of him, hard cock in front of the smaller's mouth, a dark smile on his face and an even darker look in his red eyes. He grabbed the omega by his hair and yanked his head behind to look into his eyes.

  
"Stop trying to run away princess, you know that's as useless as that alpha of yours that is supposed to protect you but leaves you to be eaten by the big bad wolf"  
"Alpha please don't do this to me again..." Baekhyun begged, his eyes watering at the sight of the alpha towering over him.

  
The alpha laughed evilly at him, enjoying the view of the omega crying in from oh him, moving the omega's head to his cock  
"Now, why don't you put that pretty and filthy mouth of yours to good use and suck me, princess?" he said in a deep voice.

  
He grabbed his dick and put it on the other's lips, smearing the precum that was starting to gather on the tip, the omega was crying, cheeks completely red from shame

  
"Now open up for me"  
"Alpha please don't do this"  
"I. Said. Open. Up." he repeated with a growl.

  
The pretty omega opened his mouth slightly, his lips trembling and snot starting to run down his nose

  
"WIDER WHORE"

  
Baekhyun cried in panic, opening his mouth wide to accommodate the huge length inside his small mouth.  
"That's it princess, you see it's not that hard to be obedient" he said with a teasing smirk on his face.

  
Baekhyun glared at him for a second, knowing very well Chanyeol was teasing him, but his façade was back in a second, he was going to take his revenge later.

  
Chanyeol pushed the sensitive crown inside the omega's mouth, getting used to the warmth of the pretty mouth, letting out a deep groan at the sensation.

  
When Baekhyun felt his alpha's taste invading his mouth he let out a deep moan, closing his eyes at the bitter taste, his pussy leaking even more and now starting to form a puddle in the floor, his skin erupting in goosebumps, he was getting more aroused by the second and he had to get a grip on himself to not cut the scene right there and just suck his alpha dry.  
_"Get a grip on yourself, Byun Baekhyun"_ he screamed mentally.

  
He slowly opened his eyes, looking up at his alpha and seeing that he hadn't moved at all, his eyes found his alpha's that were shinning him with a mix of lust and something even stronger and he suspected that the red in his irises was not out of lust right now.

  
Their sweet moment was broken once Baekhyun whimpered again, his face contorting in anguish and fear  
"Oh doll, don't be scared, I know you love sucking dick, you're a fucking cockslut aren't you?" he pushed inside of him, careful to not hurt his omega but with enough force to give the other the high he craved.

  
He was not even fully inside when Baekhyun started to gag, his eyes filling with even more tears and his throat making a choking sound, the alpha knew it was all for show, Baekhyun didn't have a gag reflex.

  
"For fuck's sake, how pathetic can you be whore??" he growled grabbing his face "you can't even suck a cock properly! How are you even mated? You can't please anyone with that useless mouth!" he grabbed his hair again, making him look up to him, the omega's embarrassed expression with his cheeks wet made him feel all sorts of things, he knew his mate got off of humiliation and roughness and, if he was to be honest, he also enjoyed seeing his Baekhyun being a mess for him, it was perfect.

  
"Now open wide... And you better get used to this poppet, I'm gonna use your mouth in any way I please"  
"Alpha, please no!" he pleaded with his voice a little rough "you're too big, I can't take it, please, I beg you, don't do this to me."  
"Aw, are you trying to compliment me just to get out of this?" he cooed mockingly "well, now you're gonna know what is feels to take a real alpha, poppet" he put his fingers inside the other's mouth and pushed them entirely, he pressed to coax the other to open his mouth and with quivering lips the complied.

  
Without any warning the alpha pushed inside of him until the omega's nose was buried in his pubes, he looked down at the other's restrained hands and he saw two thumbs up, their sign for "Go on, I'm okay"

  
The alpha took the other's head in his hands and started to thrust inside the wet cavern, using it as his personal hole to get off, Baekhyun was floating so high now relaxing his throat and letting his alpha use him as he pleased, he constricted around the length every now and then, making the other emit the sexiest moans and that in turn aroused Baekhyun immensely. He could feel Chanyeol was close, the taste of even more precum coating his mouth and throat, he wanted his release on his mouth so bad and he could even feel that heat in the pit of his own stomach but he didn't want this to end too soon.  
With a groan Chanyeol pulled out, breathing heavily trying to calm himself, his omega felt so good and he really wanted to cum right there but he had so much in mind for his lover and he didn't want to ruin it.

  
"Get up" he said with a stern voice, going to grab his omega by the waist to stabilise him, the smaller's legs were shaking from his arousal and due to the position he was previously in, the alpha then noticed the small puddle of slick on the floor.  
"You got so aroused just by having my cock on your mouth?" he mocked "you really are a cockslut, huh? Look at that, you just ruined my floor"

  
He grabbed the omega and threw him to the bed, he immediately closed his eyes and bobbed his head, Chanyeol knew he was so far gone now and he was going to make it even better.

  
"Don't you dare passing out on me whore, I'm not done with you yet" he said kneeling on bed and trying his best to not just fuck him immediately.  
"Alpha please stop, I'm exhausted, I can't please you" he pleaded with his voice raw from the abuse his throat had gone through.

  
Chanyeol hovered over him, a concerned look on his now brown eyes, he got closer to his ear and whispered  
"Do you need to stop, baby?"  
"Hell no, you dumb giant! Now fuck me properly!" he other whisper shouted.  
The other just chuckled, his omega was truly something else "I love you" he whispered to then lift his head and grab the omega by his neck.

  
"I don't care if you're tired or whatever, slut. You're here for my pleasure only" he said with a cruel voice. He had his hand between the other's legs and was rubbing at the puckered rim, feeling how the slick was gushing out in big dollops, he scoped it with his fingers and tasted it, his eyes going red at the taste of his omega, so sweet and arousing, his dick gave a hard twitch begging to be buried inside the tight heat of his mate.

  
"Your alpha is such a lucky bastard, poppet. Getting to taste this pussy every time he wants" he moaned with a deep voice.  
He let go of the other's neck to give in to his instincts, he had not planned to eat the other out but his wolf was begging him to taste his omega so he gave in. He moved down the bed and got a hold on the smaller's, turning him around so his arms were not crushed down his body and putting a pillow down his hip to raise the bubble butt a little bit.

  
Baekhyun let out the most sinful moan at the feeling of the wet muscle prodding at his entrance, the alpha taking his time to taste him completely, flattening his tongue to lap at the pink pussy and pushing his tongue in, stretching him out in the process and making him lose his mind.

  
The omega was crying out of pure pleasure, his alpha knew how to eat him out and was doing everything to make him lose his mind, he was absentmindedly rutting against the pillow, feeling his orgasm approaching quickly by being stimulated in all the right spots, when his orgasm was about to hit he felt a strong hand gripping at the base of his dick, stopping him from achieving his release. He cried out in frustration, the tongue was no longer on his pussy and he felt achingly empty.

  
"You thought you got to come, slut" the alpha mocked "I told you this was all for me" he shouted, turning the omega on his back again looking how much of a mess he was.  
"Oh look at you" he cooed "you get off on me taking advantage of you?" he laughed darkly "your alpha must be such a pathetic loser that he can't even eat you out, you have to come to me to do it" his lips were glistening with the omega's slick, the sight caused all sorts of things to the omega whose cock twitched at the sight and the words of the alpha.  
"Look at that tiny cock reacting to my words!" he guffawed "I can't believe how much of a whore you're, omega" he slapped the omega's length and the latter arched his back and screamed at the pleasurable pain.

  
Now, Baekhyun was an omega so his dick was obviously smaller than Chanyeol's but truth be told he was big, his dick didn't fit on Chanyeol's big hand and that was saying something, so Chanyeol knew that was not an insecurity for his omega and that he could use it to humiliate him.  
The two had an agreement to never use any insecurity the other had to humiliate or mock the other in bed, the point was to get aroused, not to feel bad about themselves. So that's why Baekhyun never used Chanyeol's ears, or the latter used the omega's tummy against the former.

  
Chanyeol pulled him on his knees, making him kneel in bed while he laid down next to him, his arms folded behind his head. Baekhyun looked at him with an inquiring look, his eyes still red and his lips swollen from the abuse.

  
"Ride me" he alpha said calmly.  
"Wh-what" the omega asked frightfully.  
Chanyeol grabbed him by his arms and put him on his lap, Baekhyun tried to squirm away, but Chanyeol was faster and pulled him again, this time with more force.  
"Ride me whore!" growled, smacking his thigh and squeezing his hips in a vice grip.  
"I... I can't!!" he cried, face red and tears streaming down his face.

  
He grabbed his throat and got his face closer to his own, giving a bruising kiss "you know how to do it whore, now ride me or I'll hurt you really badly" he let his throat go and stabilized him on his lap, hands on his hip to not letting him escape.  
Baekhyun moved his hips tentatively, grinding with an unsteady pace, he leaned back put his hands on the alpha's strong thighs and moved a little faster, fat tears going down his cheeks, and slick starting to pool on Chanyeol's groin, he gave an appreciative groan at the erotic sight.

  
"Put it inside slut, you think that's enough? Your ass just rubbing my cock? Put that hole to good use and ride me properly" he spanked him, making Baekhyun whine.

  
The omega tried to grab the length with his hands, finding it difficult due to the restrains, Chanyeol was exasperated and with a deep groan he guided his cock to the other's entrance, feeling the slick dripping more and more down his dick.  
Baekhyun gave him no heads-up and just sank on the length completely, Chanyeol had to gather all his strength to not arch his back and break his character at the amazing sensation of being engulfed by the tightness of his omega's pussy. The omega just cried and whined at the fullness, trying to adjust quickly at the girth of his alpha but secretly enjoying watching the other losing his mind at the feeling of being connected so suddenly.

  
"Now move, little slut" the alpha said when he had collected his thoughts.

  
Baekhyun moved again, just moving his hips in circles in an unsteady pace, rutting a little bit to add friction to his dick too.  
He was so aroused, he had been denied of an orgasm and he was so sensitive that he knew he was going to come any time soon.

  
"Move faster! You think I'm gonna come with you moving like that!" he smacked his thigh once again, earning a whimper from the smaller.  
"I don't know how, alpha!"  
"Just jump, do something! You're such a needy whore for cock and yet you can even ride one!"

  
Baekhyun was utterly ashamed, he was sitting on his lap, cock stretching him and hitting him in all the right spots, his face completely red and stained with tears and lips swollen from the previous abuse, he knew he made a pathetic sight and that made him feel dirty.

  
He tried to jump, finding it difficult due to the restrains and he crashed face first on the alpha's chest.  
"Why are you so useless whore? You can't even get me off!!" the alpha yelled, grabbing him by the hips and making him sit straight again, the omega was whimpering, tears streaming down his cheeks and snot now running down his nose.

  
Chanyeol started to thrust up, his pace unforgiving and ruthless, making the omega cry while bouncing on his lap, the latter's orgasm was approaching, his pussy clenching uncontrollably around the length and before he was able to trip over the edge he was stopped again by a pressure against the base of his dick.

  
"You can't bring me any pleasure and yet you want to come" the alpha mocked "in your dreams, omega" he spited.  
Baekhyun was wailing out loud out of pure frustration, he felt extremely sensitive and his release had been taken away from him, he just wanted to come and Chanyeol was being so mean to him and he just wanted to punch him...

  
"Colour?" a deep voice asked.  
Baekhyun opened his eyes and saw the concerned look on his lover's eyes, he brought a hand to the omega's face and cleaned it from all the tears and snot he had all over it.  
"Too much?" he asked fondly.  
Baekhyun shook his head and smiled "Green, go on"  
"You sure?"  
"Wreck me, Alpha" he clenched on the length to coax him to move.

  
"What is it poppet? You have any complain?" said the alpha grabbing his face again, his character was back "you're good for anything and you want to complain?" he said with a dark smirk, he let go of his face and grabbed his neck instead, the omega gasped at the sensation, feeling overwhelmed by all the things happening.

  
The alpha let go of the neck and pushed him off of his lap, he manhandled him until he had his ass on the air with his head pushed on the mattress, Baekhyun tried to fight against him, his body exhausted of being abused for so long but still trying to move away from him. A loud smack reverberated through the room, he felt the sting on his butt and he whined loudly.  
"If you're not going to be of any use at least stay still slut" the alpha growled behind him while entering him again in a hard thrust.

  
His pace was relentless, his hands grabbing the omega's hips in a bruising grip, the omega cried out loud, begging the alpha to stop, his body was overly sensitive and he felt like he was going to pass out out of pleasure.

  
He was suddenly pulled up and his back touched a hard chest, Chanyeol was drilling inside him, hitting all the right spots and nearing him to a mind-blowing orgasm, he felt a hand sneaking to his chest to rub his nipples and his back arched at the sudden rush of pleasure

  
"See how you love how I use your body poppet" the alpha stopped his movements and whispered in his ears "look at this pretty mark on your neck, let's put one on the other side to match it" he said licking a fat stripe on his neck.

  
When Baekhyun shared his fantasies with Chanyeol he talked about being marked. He never wanted to be marked by anyone that wasn't Chanyeol, but he had the fantasy of being taken against his will and being marked and he having no saying on that, the feeling of being possessed against his will, the feeling of becoming a prey. It was all part of his fantasy and he knew it was weird but Chanyeol understood him and started to enjoy it too.

  
To say Baekhyun was forever grateful for his husband was an understatement. Chanyeol understood him on the deepest level, he knew when to pamper him, when to give him space, when to make him laugh, and when to treat him like a fucktoy... And he loved every part of it.

  
"Alpha, please no... "he managed to say in a whisper "please don't put more shame on me" he whispered spilling fat tears down his cheeks.  
"You were right you know" he said with a particularly hard thrust "you can't pleasure me" he thrusted hard again, making the other hiccup at the feeling.  
"You're mine princess" the alpha murmured caressing his face with his free hand "and everyone needs to know it... especially that useless alpha of yours" he smiled and pulled at the omega's nipples again making him moan loudly.  
Chanyeol moved his hips at an unforgiving pace making Baekhyun bounce on his lap with his mouth open letting out the filthiest moans and cries.

  
His back arched again at the feeling of a strong hand strocking his cock in time with the alpha's thrusts, Baekhyun felt himself on the edge of a powerful orgasm he knew he was not going to last and when Chanyeol growled "mine" in an animalistic voice and bit his neck drawing a little bit of blood, he felt into the most amazing orgasm he had had in a while. His body convulsed at the sheer force of his release, his body shaking while thick ropes of cum spurted out of his dick and at the same time he was squirting, covering his lover's length with his juices. He faintly felt Chanyeol's releasing inside of him before blacking out completely.

  
"Babe, are you still with me" the alpha said when he had come down from his own high, seeing how his omega was sleeping peacefully on his arms he smiled at him fondly and pecked his cheek "I love you"

  
He carefully pulled him to lay down together, he reached for the cloth he had prepared beforehand and pulled out careful to not spill everything on the sheets and cleaned himself and Baekhyun thoroughly, he then went to clean the floor chucking lightly at the sign of his lover's arousal. He lifted him and put him down on the couch carefully to quickly change the sheets and throwing them to the laundry basket, he moved him again to bed laying him down on his stomach and tucking him neatly.

  
He went to the kitchen to prepare a hot cup of tea for Baekhyun's throat and grab a few snacks to compensate all the energy he had lost... and also water, his omega had cried a lot today and he needed to be hydrated.

  
When he got back his omega was still sleeping, a peaceful and sated expression painting his features, Chanyeol put everything on the table near the couch and laid down on bed next to his small lover, admiring how beautiful he was.

  
"There you are, baby" he said when Baekhyun opened his eyes while softly caressing his hair. Baekhyun felt like jelly, his limbs were heavy and sore in the most delicious way.  
"I hate you" he said without bite in his words.  
The alpha just laughed, knowing how petty his little omega could be.  
"You brute, I can't even move!" he complained "my ass will never be the same again Park Chanyeol, I can't even feel it anymore!"  
"Well, you were not complaining a while ago"  
"No one can talk with a cock down their throat, Park" he replied narrowing his eyes.

  
He tried to lift himself up, wincing and whimpering at the pain shooting up his spine, Chanyeol worried for a second, quickly moving to help him and Baekhyun tried to dismiss it but the alpha was having none of it.  
"Come here, let me see"  
"It's nothing, Chanyeol. You know it always hurts a little after it."  
"Yeah, but you never whimper because of it so don't be stubborn and let me see, Baek"

  
Baekhyun complied moving to lay on his stomach folding his knees and spreading his legs so Chanyeol could take a better look. The alpha separated the two asscheeks and examined the abused rim, it looked more irritated and rawer than usual, he pressed lightly against in and Baekhyun whimpered again.

  
"See, this is why I don't like skipping stretching Baekhyun. I know your body is designed to be penetrated more easily that mine but that doesn't mean that we should forget about stretching you first!" he was mildly panicking at the sight of the red and puffy rim.  
"Chanyeol, don't worry about it, I asked for it, I told you to just skip prepping to be a little more realistic" he said moving to sit on his legs.  
"Yeah but I'm not gonna listen to you again when you ask that, now you're all sore and your hole is all puffy and red because of it, I don't like it... I hurt you Baekhyun" his voice took a pained tone, he swallowed hard and his eyes showed regret "were you in pain when we were doing it? because we've agreed to it Baekhyun, you know you should always tell me if-" he was silenced with a finger on his mouth.  
"Babe, I swear I was not in pain, I was enjoying it a lot and I didn't feel any discomfort" he moved to slowly sit on the alpha's lap" Maybe it was all the hormones and the way you stretched me with your tongue but I swear I didn't hide my discomfort just to please you" he said with fond eyes... god, he adores this man.  
"But... But I hurt you, now you're in pain... and what if you're hurt inside?" he muttered, his hands holding his hips and drawing soothing circles.  
"Chanyeol, babe, you didn't hurt me, you were just giving me what I asked for and you shouldn't beat yourself for it. And I can assure you nothing is tore or hurt inside me, babe" he touched his cheek "but I promise not asking for that again, you can stretch me and take all the time you need to put yourself at ease, okay?" he said lovingly.  
"Okay, but please let me take care of it." He said shyly "let me take you to the doctor tomorrow to be sure everything is okay inside too, please."  
"It's not necessary Chanyeol. I feel fine"  
"Please, just to be sure, to bring me peace of mind" he pleaded.  
"Okay, we will go tomorrow baby" he gave in. He knew Chanyeol needed it, he was always so careful with him and he knew this was going to torment him if he didn't agree to go.  
"Thank you" he kissed his cheek "now let me take care of you" he helped him sit against the headboard and went for water and the tea that luckily was still warm.

  
"Here, drink water first, you lost a lot of fluids today." he said sitting next to him.  
Baekhyun took the glass and drank everything promptly  
"And this is for your throat" he said taking the glass and giving him the cup of tea.  
"Thank you, baby" he said smiling.

  
Chanyeol got up to get the snacks he had prepared. There were almonds, granola bars and a small chocolate, he moved to the bed and sat next to Baekhyun feeding him while the other had his tea, a comfortable silence setting between them.

  
"I'm so full!" Baekhyun whined when they finished eating everything, he moved to lay on his back so Chanyeol could massage his body before sleeping, the later came back with massage oil for the muscles and ointment for the bruises and a soothing cream for his sore entrance.

  
"Give me your arm, baby" he requested when he made himself comfortable between the omega's legs "uhmm, the handcuffs left a faint mark" he said while massaging the ointment in the wrists, moving his hands up the arm in soothing circles.  
"It's good we don't have work tomorrow" Baekhyun replied giggling.  
"Yeah, what would everyone said if the CEO appears with handcuffs marks on his wrists... again" Chanyeol laughed because it had already happened more than once.  
"They'd say I'm a very lucky omega" the other said, sincerity and love dripping from his voice.

  
Chanyeol just blushed profusely with a shy smile, lowering his gaze and moving to massage the full thighs that had worked so hard today, he peppered kisses along the inner part while dipping his fingers in the supple flesh, the smaller moaned in appreciation to the touches, trying to keep his eyes focused on the love of his life.

  
"Your knees are still very red, we should have put a cushion baby" Chanyeol said while looking at the redness of the knees.  
"They don't hurt Yeol, it's just the mark, beside, I didn't spent kneeled on the floor for too long, it's probably from being kneeled on bed"  
"Next time we will put at least a folded towel or something on the floor, okay? Now turn around"

  
"Do these hurt? he asked while rubbing the broad shoulders that had been restrained for the entire scene.  
"No, they just feel like I exercised a little, I'm flexible Yeol" the other murmured, completely relaxed by the touches.

"I know you are" the alpha smirked.

  
Chanyeol quickly massaged the rest of his body, putting a little ointment in his butt cheeks that were still pink from the spanking and finishing with soothing cream on his mate's entrance. Baekhyun took a sharp inhale at the sensation but the pain was not as intense as a while ago, the alpha took his time to spread the ointment evenly, putting a little too much in Baekhyun's opinion but he'd do anything to soothe his lover's mind.

  
Chanyeol ended with everything with a kiss on his butt and put everything away in the night stand. He turned off the lights and as soon as he was in bed Baekhyun jumped him and laid down over him. Chanyeol automatically put his arms around the other's waist and they stayed there basking in the feeling of each other's warmth.

  
"How are you feeling?" Chanyeol broke the silence.  
"Uhmm, full, sated, and loved."  
"I'm glad" he said other caressing his back.  
"You?"  
"Warm, sated, loved, exhausted" he laughed softly.  
"But I loved how you pretended you didn't know how to ride me like it's not your favourite thing to do" They always talked after sceneing, it helped them to understand what they liked and what they didn't and what they wanted to research more and even to introduce new elements in the next scene.

  
"My acting has to be convincing baby" he giggled.  
"It was, you could barely keep your balance on my lap" he laughed while brushing the brown locks with his fingers "but don't impale yourself on my dick again if you're not ready Baek" he said in a soft voice.  
"I won't baby, sorry for scaring you like that, I promise I'm feeling better now, it doesn't hurt that much. But we'll go to the doctor as you asked" he kissed the hard chest under him.  
"I felt like I was going to cum with your dick shoved down my throat" he said suddenly.  
"Baekhyun!"  
"What? I was about to quit the whole game and just suck you until you cried"  
"That was one time..."  
"You looked cute tho, all overwhelmed and shy"  
"It was years ago!!"  
"Admit it, it was hilarious!" he guffawed.  
"Why are you bullying me Baek!?" The taller whined cutely, his cheeks all red and cute.  
"Because I have a few complains against you!" he lifted his head to look at his mate.  
"What is it?" the other said with big eyes.  
"You didn't play enough with my nipples..." he pouted.  
Chanyeol flushed even redder and averted his gaze from the smaller's mischievous one.  
"I'm sorry... I'll pay special attention to them next time" he said embarrassed.  
"And you called me 'obedient' and I was about to bite your dick off" he huffed.  
"I was messing with you" the other laughed "I know you get all petty when I use that word... Ouch!" he winced at a sudden punch in his chest.  
"Idiot giant" he murmured.  
"But you love me" he singsonged.  
"I haven't finished, I have one final complain!"  
"What is it, love?" he asked amused.  
"And you didn't kiss me enough! I need kisses, give me kisses now!"  
"Yes sir!" the alpha obeyed immediately, peppering kisses all over his face and neck while the omega laughed brightly.  
"I love you too" he murmured "I didn't say it a while back, but I adore you Yeollie" his eyes were shinning with pure adoration.  
"You better do because I'm too whipped for you Baek" he said before capturing his lips in a sensual manner.

  
They were exhausted, but still they made out softly until they felt victims of tiredness, not before reminding each other how strong their love was, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this thing that I'm still trying to process.  
> Please stay safe guys,  
> Love you all! ❤


End file.
